Witches brew
by Annamarie4567
Summary: Anna Marie just moved to Gravity Fallsand considers it the perfect place to live, even though she lives in a rotting warehouse by her self. But hey what better Plc to practice being a witch am I right? But then again dealing with your crazy evil sister while protecting the guy you like it might not be so easy This is my first story soooo yeah don't criticize
1. Just keep calm

It was a peaceful morning in Gravity Falls, everything was absolutely as normal as it gets. But this peacefulness didn't last as a 12 year old girl skate boarded into the small town not caring as people yelled at her for destroying their property. She rolled her eyes at some old folks who were miserably failing at trying to catch her. After a while, she came to a stop at a large abandoned warehouse. Her long red hair blew in the wind as she opened the rotting door. The room was messy and on the walls in red spray paint was her name, Anna Marie.

Anna Marie's P.O.V

I walked into my new house. I like it, but it's kinda messy. I just moved here like what an hour ago. I think I might finally have a place to call home. "I probably am gonna need to go to school and get I job." I mumble remembering my last "home". I start climbing the rotting stairs when all of a sudden I hear a crash out side. I grab my magic wand which was disguised as a drumstick. I run outside only to find two kids who looked my age. The girl had long brown hair, fair white skin, braces, and chocolate colored eyes. The boy had the same features as the girl except his hair was shorter and he had no braces.

Mabel's P.O.V

Me and Dipper were going to follow the book3's instructions to finding fae but we were surprised by a girl our age who just ran out of the warehouse we were searching by. She had long red hair that reached her knees. Her skin was sickly pale in a glamourous way and her eyes, they were blood red, which scared me. I never had seen her before so I knew I had to welcome her to Gravity Falls. "Hi I'm Mabel Pines and this my twin brother Dipper, Your new here right?" I said smiling. She looked at me, then Dipper who was staring at her like a lovesick puppy, and then she ran back to the warehouse not looking back.

Anna Marie's P.O.V

I ran for a reason. If they knew I was a witch then I would be hanged. I slammed the door shut and climbed the stairs. I looked out the window but no one was there. I hope Mabel and Dipper find out my secret or else something bad might happen. But I do want to see Dipper again, maybe I could get him to like me. I crawl into a small pile of wool that I laid on the floor. And I fell fast asleep.

Mabel's P.O.V

I wanted to follow that girl and find out what was her problem, but Dipper grabbed my arm before I could run after her. When he let go I dashed into her house and looked around. I saw a bag and a rack of skate boards but no clue of who she was. Dipper ran in a minute later and he tried to pull me out of the warehouse. Then I finally see a wall with the name Anna Marie written in spray paint. What freaked me out was that it was dripping red paint on the floor so it looked like it was written in blood. I decided to leave when I heard some noise up stairs. I gave in to curiosity and climbed up stairs. A make shift bed room with that girl sleeping on a bunch of wool. Wow she looks so vulnerable. Maybe she isn't so bad.

Dippers POV

Mabel doesn't know a thing about privacy. That girl, she ran either out of shyness or fear. Mabel shouldn't interfere with the girl cuz we don't know what's going on. Any way I remembered some thing from the book3 and well witches look a lot like that girl did. In fact it looked like whoever drew that picture was drawing a portrait of that girl. With her red hair and her shimmering red eyes that make my heart flutter. Wait did I just think that. Then I realized I was alone in the room, just standing there. I heard Mabel making her way upstairs. I had to do something before that girl finds her. I sighed as I thought about her again. Then I headed upstairs to retrieve Mabel. I walked up the stairs, cringing every time they creaked. When I made it to the top I saw a makeshift bedroom, that girl sleeping on a pile of wool. I stared at her beautiful face, then eyed her up and down, till I noticed Mabel creeping towards her. "Mabel stop!" I shouted in a loudish whisper. Mabel looked at me, her face scrunched up in a way that made me giggle. Then I heard a gasp, that girl was awake.


	2. Bad start

Authors note

Hi I'm happy to say the second installment of witches brew is finally here sorry it took so long but I've been brainstorming how this should go for a long long time. I may just be overreacting but thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews and stuffses. Digital cookies for everyone :)

Anna's pov.

Do you know how creepy it is to wake up and find two people staring at you? Well it's terrifying. I woke up and gasped cuz hello I am in a vulnerable position, I don't like it. "Uh hi." Dipper said, he sounded kinda nervous but in a cute way. I giggled a bit before I stood up and smiled. "Hi the names Anna Marie." I said. Some times I'm so bipolar it's not even funny. But such a price to be so power full. Mabel's face was all scrunched up like she just drank one of my poison smoothies. "What's wrong with her face?" I asked, praying that she didn't go into the kitchen. "Dipper is acting funny, are you evil or some thing?" She asked. I don't like her attitude so I silently cast a spell and the ground underneath her gave in. "Mabel!" Dipper said as he ran downstairs. I walked down after wards only to find Mabel lying on the floor with Dipper babying her, it made me sick.

Mabel's P.O.V

She did that on purpose! I don't know how but she made the wood cave in, I just know it. I saw her eyes flash before I fell. She has to be some sort of monster. I've got to keep Dipper away from her. But will he even believe me? No, probably not cuz he was looking at her the way he looks at Wendy. Ugh my head hurts and I ripped my sweater. That was my favorite sweater. I hate this girl soooo much. "Mabel are you ok?" Dipper asked. He was pale white and he looked very worried. I nod and start to get up when this "Anna Marie" starts apologizing for the poor condition of her house. "I'm really sorry, I don't know why I even live here, it's a pile of rotten junk, are you hurt, is anything broken? Cuz I'll pay the medical bill too." She said really fast but in those red eyes of hers I could see she enjoyed every last bit of my suffering and pain. Then I moaned. My ankle felt terrible I wanted to cry but I didn't cuz I ain't gonna give her the satisfaction. I stood up limping and gathered my courage. "You did that on purpose!" I shouted, hoping to make her admit her error. "Mabel...I know you like accusing people of things but I'm sure she had nothing to do with it." Dipper said as he examined my ankle. I look at her to accuse her some more but she breaks down laughing. "Wow, thanks for the laugh, you honestly think I did that? Mabel you are a scream!" Ok maybe I over reacted a bit. I feel the hot blush creeping up my face. I looked down at my sweater and try to tug it down a bit hoping that it would cover my tummy cuz most of it was exposed. "Hey uh, come up stairs and I'll fix your sweater up." Anna Marie said her voice had sympathy as if it was just a prank that went wrong so I slowly made my way towards the stairs with her helping me slowly.

Authors Note

Any way that's it

For now

Will Mabel and Anna get along or will the heat get hotter? I dunno yet we have to see. Byeee


	3. A new sweater and start

Authors note

Yay finally I'm so happy any way I'm sorry I have been well brainstorming about what I want for this chappie and now I got it enjoy ;3

Mabel's pov

The silence between me and Anna was creepy as I sat down on an old bench in this weird room at the top floor of this creepy old warehouse. I saw Anna looking through drawers in an old dresser until she pulled a small case from one of them and walked over. "I'm really good at sewing so I can easily fix your shirt. I can also wrap up your ankle." She said, her red eyes softening. Out of the case she pulled a few spools of soft silk ribbons, a needle, some purple thread, and a folded square of purple cotton. Slowly she took the end of my sweater and started sewing all the beautiful cloth together. Her fingers worked magic across the shirt and in a few minutes she had turned my ripped sweater into a work of art. I couldn't help but trace the new silk out line with my fingers. The shooting star design was beautifully made in crazy soft silk. And I looked down at my ankle and it was wrapped in a soft purple satin piece of cloth. "Thank you Anna I feel much better now." I said happily. Anna smiled at me with her blinding white teeth. "Any time Mabel, now lets head down stairs."

Authors note

I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to get it out quick fast ? ﾟﾘﾖ cya next time


End file.
